Shopping Cart Mayhem
by Ayeliyn
Summary: Choko likes shopping carts and it inhibits Tosh when they go shopping together. Modern AU with the Arc/Kukuru pairing.


She was ready before he even was, slipping on her red mary-janes and fixing the bow to her dress. Shopping was a monthly venture to restock items that they so terribly needed, and it was more like a daily chore than a monthly one. So, when Choko jumped on his bed and demanded he wake up _right then_, Tosh was a little more than irritated.

"Gah, damn it. Choko, when I say we're shopping today, I mean later today! Get off of me!" He attempted to shove her off to no avail. She was sitting on top of him, smiling happily. Groaning, he finally gave in to her silent pleas and she cheered, jumping off and heading over to the dresser, pulling out the two ribbons she needed to tie her hair up with. Tosh slid out of bed, walking over to the closet and opening it, only pulling out a Tshirt and a pair of jeans, pulling them on and glancing over to see her holding a third ribbon.

Terrific. He'd have to put up with her doing his hair too. So, reluctantly, he sat on the bed and felt the weight shift as Choko crawled on, only to move behind him and take a brush to his hair first.

"If Choko gets all dressed up, Tosshu has to at least let Choko do his hair!" She chided. Tosh had all but given up on trying to get her out of the third-person speech phase, seeing as it was all but useless to do so. Sitting there, he let her brush his hair thoroughly, which took about an hour due to her enjoyment of brushing his hair. Finally, she bundled it all up at the base of his neck and tied the ribbon around it, securing it safely with a bow. Happy with her work, she got off the bed and Tosh stood up, going over to the door and slipping on his sandals.

"Let's go, then. Stop being so hyper. It's just groceries," Tosh put on a jacket for good measure before opening the door. The two of them headed down the hallway to the main doorway before Choko beat him to it, grabbing the keys off the hook with a broomhandle and opening the door, skipping outside and looking around.

It was a bright, sunny day and it was bright enough for sunglasses. Not that the two of them needed them, but Choko seemed to look to Tosh and inquired silently about sunglasses, to which he shut the door and had Choko lock it since she had the keys.

It merely took them fourty-five minutes to get to the store with the traffic in their area. Once there, Choko happily skipped to the shopping carts and pulled one out, clamboring into it as people watched. Tosh's hand met his face and he groaned. No wonder she was so excited.

"Get out of there!" He said, trying to get her to stand outside of the cart like a normal child. Not even three moments later, Choko was climbing back inside and waving her hands happily. Tosh groaned yet again and set her out of the basket, going to start shopping when he saw her in the basket again.

"Choko, get out of the cart."

"Choko stays. Push Choko around!" She giggled, hanging onto the basket for dear life as Tosh tried to pull her out again. Finally, he gave up and decided to push her around in the cart as he started putting things in, sometimes having to remove stuff Choko set in when he had his back turned. She was soon out of the cart but, as Tosh called a friend to pick them up and they were putting the groceries away, she'd vanished with Arc's girlfriend.

"..Choko asked Kukuru to push her around in the cart since I piled stuff in there again.. Didn't she?" Tosh asked, grumbling as he put the eggs in the back of the trunk.

"Seems so. But you never just take her around the store. I told you, that's what she likes best. When we had her, we'd take her around the store and she'd have fun and she'd always walk around after. You just want to get in and get things done and go home so you can sleep more," Arc replied, earning a smack on the back of the head from Tosh. Arc just laughed and continued helping put the groceries away.

"Choko had lots of fun in the cart! Tosshu kept putting stuff on Choko when she was sitting in there. No funn.. And Choko made Tosshu's hair all pretty too!" Choko said, hanging onto Kukuru as she carried the young girl piggy-back.

"He's just a meanie pants, Choko. He doesn't know how to have fun," Kukuru giggled as she saw the look on Tosh's face.

"She's been taking martial arts classes, so I wouldn't try anything. She'd break your bones in fifteen places," Arc warned.

Another grumble from Tosh and a few laughs from Arc, Kukuru and Choko before the trunk was closed and the four of them piled in with Choko sitting on Kukuru's lap.

"Next time, I'm bringing you guys with me," Tosh grumbled.


End file.
